


Seduction

by Raven_emerald



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempted Seduction, Dark Tony Stark, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Falling In Love, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Loki and Thor Are Not Related (Marvel), M/M, Misunderstandings, Poor Loki (Marvel), Seduction, Sub Loki (Marvel), Teen Crush, Vibrators, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_emerald/pseuds/Raven_emerald
Summary: Loki tries to seduce Thor, a popular man in his university,But someone else get seduced....
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 20
Kudos: 38





	1. The crush.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, another story! This story is of an alternative universe where Loki, Thor and Tony are in university and are grown up men. and are just friends. Not related.  
> Loki has a crush on Thor and tries to do something, which ends up in another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey honey sweets! So today's my birthday 🎉🎂  
> December 17th❤️❤️  
> So I got this crazy idea and thought of like...why not?  
> Hope you enjoy it<333

Loki had always had a crush on the famous basketball leader, Thor.  
He was handsome.  
His hair was blond and he had a warm smile on his face. And not to mention of those abs. He had rough and a clear rigid six packs on his chest and was about a seven feet tall.  
His hairs were messy and usually tied up to a simple pony, letting some of the hair escape the ribbon, hairs falling on his shoulder.  
Thor was a very charming man. He was a social being with a wide smile and deep yet warm voice.  
His deep blue vibrant eyes just as the colour of the deep sea. His sun kissed skin with some marks and cuts on it. Overall, Thor was handsome. The most handsome man Loki had ever seen.

Loki had been loving Thor since their school days. But either he was too shy to speak to Thor about his love. Or he would be insulted by Thor's best friend - Tony Stark.

And then he moved to the university and to his luck, Thor and his annoying savage best friend Tony had also joined to the same college.

The first time Loki saw Thor was in their language class. Thor was as handsome as always. Had grown up into a handsome man. Ofcourse even Loki was a man now.Both of them had adopted the same language - French. Tony was there too. Ah that arrogant!

Well now Loki was not as shy as he was before in his school days. He was cable to propose Thor and make him know about his love.  
But they were not as close as they were before. They only met at the French class, and while leaving the college.  
Well that was fine now that Tony would not be irritating him, but this made Loki proposing Thor a harder task. He tried to speak to him but Thor was always with his other friends and whenever saw Loki, he would just smile warmly at him. And so, he never would get a chance to propose Thor.

But after some days, Thor started giving attention to Loki. Not more, just light speaking while returning back to home and in the French classroom.. And that was all Loki needed.

He cannot propose Thor.  
But now that he has the idea that Thor pays attention to him, he can do something. Yes.  
He can seduce Thor.  
He can make Thor jealous and make Thor himself come and take Loki. Possess Loki.

They had announced that there was a French fair in the university and that all the students are suppose to attend the fair compulsorily. Or else they are going to be expelled.  
Loki hated it. He hated parties and fairs. People over there acted childish and teased him for being serious. He was not serious, it is just that his friends did not suit for him. Did not suit for his likings. He had a wierd sense of humour which none of his friends would catch. He did not want them to. So he would spend the whole party suiting alone in a corner with a glass of wine in his hand and walk away after the fair was over. Or maybe earlier. And that is the reason why he did not attend nost of the fairs. Unless compulsory.

But this was not like all the other fairs. This time it was a language fair. A more lenient fair.  
And he would get a chance to meet Thor. To seduce and make Thor jealous.  
Loki had planned everything in advance for the fair. He had to seduce Thor. Because if not now, then never.

It was a Saturday night party in not their university building but some other which looked like some huge house which had rooms arranged in order.  
Good. Thor and Loki can make their love in those rooms.  
All the men had arrived by the time Loki did. He had so many preperation to do ofcourse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment how ya all felt!


	2. Wait for the Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter ☺️

It was a French party they said. Though the French speech and activities were over and all were lazing out drinking and laughing and some even were already settled in the rooms. It was not a strict fair, in fact it looked and smelled like some sex party. Anyone could do anything.

Loki had choosen his best dress. It was a white tight fitted dress with emerald chains on the border and the edges.  
It had a cut open in his chest and thighs portion, and it was highly decorated.  
With emeralds and rubies.  
With Loki and Thor.  
Loki knew Thor loved red colour so decided to wear one of his liking. And obviously all he was doing was for Thor right?.  
Loki's dress did not leave anything for imagination. His waist and legs were barely covered with any clothes and anyone could get a clear view of his perky round ass if Loki bent.  
His black hairs streched on his shoulders lazily and his green emerald eyes shining. His plump lips and shaved jawline matched perfect to his dress.  
He had worn a slight makeup to make his feminine features more feminine.

Thor was there in the fair too. He had worn a red suit with his hair tied to a messy bun. Thor was as charming as always. He was speaking to Tony while his eyes flickered to Loki between time to time. Thor had noticed Loki's arrival. Yes.  
Loki glanced at the side of Thor, tapping his long lashed and giving Thor a wide grin biting his lips.

Loki soon found himself with a company of people. Mostly men. Good. Maybe not useful for seducing, but for making Thor jealousy, these men were perfect.  
He stared flirting with those men.  
Loki was speaking and whispering something to them making them laugh.  
Loki all of a sudden took hold of one of the men's tie in one swift movement and pulled him for a kiss.

Loki made sure he was seeing Thor often with a challenging grin. He would sway away in front of Thor and his friend moving his hips deliciously and would batter his lashes in a seductive way. He pulled up his skirt type cloth exposing his pale white long legs to the men only to tease Thor.  
Thor was looking at Loki speaking with his best friend.

Loki pulled another man into a deep kiss inches far from Thor and his best friend. Loki kissed the man and let the man grind himself against Loki's ass.  
Loki was speaking something in the man's ears and nibbling his ears, making the man groan and grunt.

He spoke something with another man into his ears, making the man blush hard. Then the man slid his hands inside Loki's chest from the cut of his dress and started stroking his skin.  
The man rubbed on Loki's nipples, making Loki moan high pitched. He pinched and teased Loki's nipples, rubbed strokes on his chest and then moved to Loki's navel.  
By this time, Thor had excused himself and had gone to the restroom. Maybe raised out by jealousy. Loki thought.

The man stroking Loki and rubbed his navel and slowly slipped his hands inside Loki's pants. Loki groaned as he felt the warm hands on his cock.  
The man slid his another hand to meet Loki's asshole and inserted one finger inside. Loki gasped.

"You sure have a nice as-"

All of a sudden, Tony stood up and came towards Loki and cut off the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what's gonna happen next?


	3. Misunderstanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⛄🎄⛄🎄🎄⛄⛄⛄🎄🎄🎄  
> Merry Christmas 🎄to all of my georgeous readers!😃😙😆😆❤️❤️
> 
> Have a happy day!

Tony came towards Loki and pushed the man away.  
Tony pulled Loki toward him, his chest pressed to Loki's back.  
He held a bruising grip on Loki's wrists and dragged him towards one of the room, speaking some excuses to the man he pushed.  
Tony's hands were on Loki's mouth, so he could not even scream. Not that anyone would care if he could have.

Tony pulled him by his waist, picked him up and went inside one of the rooms. He closed the door with his leg and threw Loki onto the bed. Loki landed on a thud with the bed sinked at the force.  
It was a large but uncomfortable bed.  
Tony locked the door and started walking towards Loki.

Loki had so many thoughts.  
What was happening? Why was Tony with him? What did that annoying man need from Loki?  
It's not something like Tony loved Loki. They were insulting and teasing each other always.  
And both of them hated each other. Well atleast Loki did hate that savage and irresponsible man.

Tony stepped onto the bed with two cuffs and tied them to Loki's two wrists. Loki narrowed his eyes.

Loki looked in wide eyes as Tony knelt back and unzipped his pants and slipped his underwear.  
Was Tony....hard?  
By him?!? By Loki?!!!

His rock hard cock jumped and danced in anticipation, red and swollen.

"Like what you are looking darling? This is your doing. This is what you made me become.  
Seducing me in the public. Moving your hips and raising your round ass in the air deliciously. Flirting with a dozen of men and not even hesitate when the ask you to fuck you. Hmm darling? You were seducing me right baby? Looking at me with those challenging green glistening eyes huh?"

Tony said flipping Loki onto his stomach and pressing his head into the pillow, muffling him.

"Well looks like today is you're lucky day.-"

Tony slapped Loki's ass enthusiastically and Loki yelped in surprise.

"And I'm gonna fulfill your wish..all of your wishes."

Loki closed his eyes shut. What was happening? Why was Tony seduced? He wanted to seduce Thor. Not Tony.   
Did Tony really want to use his body or was this just a joke? Well Tony did have a very strange way of humour.

Loki made small sounds against the pillow and cried out in protest as Tony held the hem of his pants and yanked it down. Tony traced his cock around the tight rim.  
The cold wind tickled on Loki's ass which made him shiver.  
No..  
This was happening.. This not remained a joke nor a trick any more.

Tony gave Loki a moment to move his head up from the pillow. Loki took that chance to speak for himself.

"Tony please...there's been a misunderstanding, I did not mean to seduce _you_ , I did it all for-"

"For whom you whore?"  
Tony groaned in frustration.

" I-I did it to have attention of-of Thor."

Tony made a soung of surprise and started to knead and group Loki's ass.

"Thor? So you love that idiot? Hmm.."

Tony rubbed and squeezed Loki's ass, examining it.  
"Did you want Thor to touch you here Loki?"

Tony said slapping Loki's ass and pinching it.  
Loki cried out. This was not what he wanted.

"Tell me Loki? Mmm? Or here maybe?"

Tony held Loki's waist tightly.

"Or you would maybe like it here huh? Huh honey?"

Tony moved his hand and pushed one of his dry fingers inside Loki's tight hole and Loki hissed with pain, face buried in the pillow.

"Look slut, you have seduced me. Intentionally or not not matters. And for your mistake, I'm gonna punish you. Hmm... Tell me Loki, what do you want me to do first? Well I do have some toys..Ah! I had left one in my pocket. See I told you baby, today's your lucky day!"

Tony pulled out a vibrator from his pocket.

Loki looked at it by his shoulders and gulped in fear.  
It has ridges and curves all over it. Not normal ones, but more like wierd ridges and dips. Whatever it was, it was so big that it would pain to fit it inside Loki. He was sure about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wish you liked the Christmas gift🎄🎄 🎁🎁🎄😉❤️❤️💕😘💐🌹


	4. "You won't mind a threesome right dove?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning sweet hearts 💕💜💙💛💚

Tony picked up the belt from his pant fallen on the ground and whipped it in the air, cutting the wind.  
Loki heard the whip crack in the air, and shuddered in fear about what was about to come while he lay on the bed hands bound on his stomach.

Tony tested it and hit the lash on Loki's back with a mild force.  
Loki shivered and cried out in pain as lash hit his back.

Tony went back and bought the vibrator, smiling to see Loki's fear.  
Loki jumped and gasped when the cold hard rigid metal made contact with his tight hole.  
He hissed in pain and begged as Tony placed the vibrator fully inside him. Loki could feel each curve of the vibrator. Then Tony set the setting of the vibrator to medium as he whipped the belt onto his hand smirking as Loki gasped and shivered just from the sound.

He started whipping all over Loki's body, on his back and thighs, while constantly changing between the modes.

Loki took a long breath as hard lash came on his ass and with the sound ringing in the room. Before he could even make any sound, Tony set the vibrator to extreme mode, making it throb in his ass violently.

Sudden pleasure jolted into Loki body, the vibration crawling and hitting right to his prostrate. Loki's mind went blank and foggy as both pleasure and pain had gone to extremes. He was moaning in pleasure and crying out in pain at the same time.  
The vibrator again hit his sweet spot which was too much to bear and Loki could not do anything but whimper and beg Tony to stop it and just fuck him.

"Oh FUCKING gods..oh!ah!Mmm..too much..ah!"

Loki shuddered and moaned in pleasure as the vibrator moved inside him, each vibration making him shudder in each move of the whip.

"Ton-tony..stop it..too ples-please."  
Loki's voice was shaking.

Tony could not help but groan admiring the way Loki's body was shaking uncontrollably and the way his ass would throb and twitch and bounce each time the whip landed as he resumed between whipping and constantly changing the vibrator modes, which made Loki to whimper and the next moment to moan wantonly in pleasure.

"Mmm.. please"

By the time Tony threw his belt away, Loki was a sobbing and squirming mess. He was pleaing Tony and murmuring softly him to stop it. Loki was shredding tears with pleasure..  
Loki's body was filled with red belt marks which stood out on his white skin. The vibrator was still in extreme mode and Loki had already had four orgasms by the throbbing of the vibrator.

Tony slowly pulled out the vibrator, a wet plumping sound producing every once each curve and rigid was taken out of Loki's now loosen wet and swollen puffy hole. Loki groaned and whimpered in loss and arched his back jumping out of the bed, craving for the touch. Tony chuckled and set the vibrator on the nightstand. 

Tony had a glance at the vibrator and growled to see that the vibrator was full of delicious fluids. Loki's fluids. Tony's mouth watered. He would not let even a drop of it go to waste.

Tony's cock was angry red and swollen and looked like it would burst anytime. He was dizzy from the moans and small sounds Loki was making and the strong scent of sweat and sex.  
Tony found a lubricant from one of the cupboards and fumbled with the opening to push a minimum amount of it.

Tony moved near Loki and rubbed his hand making him whimper as Tony's hand touched the belt marks. The marks were violent.  
Tony spread Loki's knees and knelt between his legs, and slowly slid one of his finger into Loki's loose hole. Tony took it a good sign as Loki was moaning with pleasure.

Tony slid the second finger, scissored Loki open and curled his finger inside Loki making Loki moan to meet Tony's touch.

Tony removed his fingers and Loki winced and arched his back to recover the loss of touch. Tony aligned himself in front of Loki tiny hole and with one go, Tony pushed all the way in.  
Loki screamed and cried out into the pillow surprised by the new intrusion.

Loki was not a virgin bit the vibrator had already burnt his insides and tore his hole, and the fat cock was tearing him into two.

"Ahh fuck Loki so tight! You wanted Thor to do this to you huh? Mmm...so fucking tight baby"

Tony quickly started to pick up a steady pace and moved his hips. There were sounds of his hips slapping Loki's ass which filled the room.  
Tony held Loki's cock in his hand and started to stroke it to hardness.  
Loki whimpered and moaned into the pillow. He started moving his ass, arching his back, and pushing his body back to meet Tony's thrusts.

Tony's each thrust made Loki move further into the pillow and arch his back almost jumping and holding his body in the air, moving his ass up, facing the ceiling.

Tony was groaning and growling and howling and moaning in pleasure. He had a tight grip on Loki's slender waist where bruises would undoubtedly form and spread Loki's legs out even more wider.

All the while Loki buried his face in the pillow which was wet by crying. This was too much.. too much pleasure and far gone to turn the pleasure into untolerable pain. He was tired to even move and could do nothing but whispered plaeses and begged Tony to stop it.

The whole room was filled with sounds of skin slapping and sounds of moans and cries. 

Tony was still stroking Loki's cock and suddenly pinched and rubbed the head making Loki yelp and cry out. Loki thought that he had passed out.  
Tony found Loki's pleasure spot and hit Loki's prostrate with his cock. Loki moaned and muffled some words into the pillow. Loki's mind went blank and dizzy. Loki felt like being on a rollercoaster and spinning and swimming all the while in oblivion.  
Tony hit Loki's prostrate again and again which made Loki whimper and moan. Loki's mind was floating. He was seeing nothing but pure pleasure. Loki climaxed as Tony hit the right spot again with a shaking high shrill pitched voice.

Tony went crazy insane by arousal by just the voice Loki made and felt like he was in heaven as Loki clenched his hole around Tony's enormous cock.  
Tony came with a groan and collapsed on top of Loki. For a second, Tony's world was spinning. 

It was indeed his lucky day. 

After both Loki and Tony bought their breaths back, Tony kisses Loki's back and shoulder inhaling his scent and with a grunt and a wet pop sound, he pulled out his cock, though he wanted to be there till the morning. Till eternity for a fact. Heaven.

Loki still lay in the bed too tired to move, whispering and begging in soft and slow whimpers for Tony to stop as Tony moved out of the bed and stood behind Loki. Just the sight of Loki sprayed on a bed, tied up, moaning and begging, his hole red and milked with Tony's spend which was dribbling out and wetting the bed made Tony to take Loki once more, claim him and have him been his. Only his. He took a dep breath nd tore off his glance from Loki's lithe and sweating body.

"Well I need to say, thanks for such a treat my love."

Tony came and removed Loki's cuffs which had made Loki's hands bruised and a red angry mark was on Loki's delicate wrist.  
Tony picked up the blanket and pulled it over to cover Loki. He kissed Loki's back and biceps and caressed Loki's raven hair. 

With that, Tony went out of the room, stopping at the door to say a few words which made loki want to jump and dance off with happiness..

"The next time, I'll call Thor. And you don't mind to have a threesome right dove?"

Loki layed there, to tired to do anything and filled with pain. A sheer layer of sweat and red lines covered his body, painted with agony.  
It took a few second for Loki to fly back to reality and think of the words Tony said.  
Wait What?  
Did Tony tell he's gonna call Thor next time?  
He did it.  
He had made Thor successfully come to him. To his bed. Actually not made, but Tony told he's gonna bring Thor. Right?  
That's the reason he came to the party. And Loki got he wanted. Well not in the way he wanted, but he would get Thor. And he pray to gods soon.

**_________________________**

Tony went to the hall where the party fair was at the end and only a few people were chilling out. He was greeted by Thor who had a worried expression.

"Hey Tony buddy! Where were you?"

"With a sexy princess...." 

Thor looked at Tony with wide eyed and confused and then narrowed his eyes.

"Thor, you'll catch up the next time don't worry bud. You know this pet is really naughty so I guess we need to teach him!"

They both laughed and left the fair, speaking about something in a loud and dizzy voice, loosing their balance on the way as both of them had drunk too much. Well Tony had indeed drunk the finest drink.

Loki was there in the room for sometime and then went to the bathroom,cleaned himself with cold water, put on a big jacket Tony had left on the floor and exited the fair with a large satisfied smile on his face.  
Tony had promised. Thor will come to him.  
Loki chuckled to himself softly and went through the streets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *takes a deep breath*  
> So..with that, the short story ends. *sighs*  
> Hehe... Was a pretty short one. And it's all left for your imagination as to what happens next 😏😳😳🔥🔥  
> Hope you liked it.
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and all of your beautiful comment loves 😻💗.  
> Feel free to comment, I'll reply to all and be in contact with you.
> 
> And my apologize I was not able to update for a week as I was not feeling well. It was quite long time if you ask me... So...sorry. Forgive me all.  
> I would be happy if you all find this story to your tastes and enjoy.....😉😊😊😆
> 
> **Happy day!💙**

**Author's Note:**

> Comment how you felt!<33xx
> 
> If you like dark Thor, then check out my fanfiction: "Regret" which is filled with hurt loki and dark Thor and others. ❤️❤️


End file.
